Twins of Destiny
by Leia Quagmire
Summary: A Time-Travel Fanfic. Luke, Leia, and Han go back to before Anakin turned. Maybe the way into his heart is through his wife. The crew could easily befriend Padmé too.
1. Prologue

It had been a rough couple of days. They had lost so many people to the war and something had to be changed. Maybe there was a way to get rid of the war.

The small man had set up a time traveling device many, many years ago. It was up to him to use it though.

He had found it, but hadn't found a time to use it. He decided if he were to send those three back, the war could be prevented and a lot of lives would go the way they were supposed to.

The man activated the machine and programmed it to send the three back to the Clone Wars...


	2. The Jump (Ch1)

"Luke, we need to tell Han," Leia whispered into her brother's ear.  
"No, at least not yet. We don't know how he'll react. Plus, the war just ended and that is already a big deal. Let's let things settle down first." Luke answered.  
"Hey! What are you whispering about over there!" Han called over to the duo, hearing that they were whispering.  
"Nothing!" They called back at the same time. After the turned back away from Han, they both had to stifle a laugh.  
"Hey, we should get some sleep," Luke suggested.  
"Good idea. Night Luke," Leia said.  
"Night Leia."

No one slept very well that night. Han just could not fall asleep, he decided that the adrenaline was still coursing through his body. Luke was having nightmares of the fight with the Senate. Leia, feeling her brother's fear, couldn't sit still, her mind was racing with different emotions.  
Sometime in the middle of the night, a white light showed up in the middle of the room. It floated around taking each person away. After it had gotten the last one, it jumped. Time-Jumped.

* * *

Leia woke up on an unfamiliar bed. She bolted straight up. She wasn't sure where they were. She looked around to see if Luke or Han was awake. No one else was in the room. She got out of the bed and found a note on the top of a pile of clothes sitting on the bedside table. The note read...

_When you're ready,  
clean yourself up and come down for breakfast.  
We'll try to figure things out then.  
-Padmé_

Leia decided to take the woman's advice. She was a little confused. Bail had told her about a Padmé. Padmé Amidala. She made a mental note to ask the boys about it later.  
She headed out the door and easily found her way to the dining room. A woman and a man she didn't know we're talking to Luke. Looking at the woman was like looking in a mirror. The man looked a lot like Luke too.  
Leia walked over to her brother and hugged him from behind, scaring him.  
"Oh! Hey Leia, I was just talking to.. well, I'll let them introduce themselves," Luke told his sister.  
"I'm Padmé. This is Anakin," The woman said, "You look vaguely familiar, I just can't put my finger on it."  
"Angel, she looks almost like a spitting image of you! No wonder she looks familiar!" The man, Anakin, said.  
"I'm Leia, and well, what is happening?" Leia asked.

"We have decided that you and your companions got sent here in a Force Sphere," Padmé said.

"Which is a being of the Force and can move people through space and time," Anakin told the two kids.

"Cool!" Luke said, "I mean… interesting."

"I do have one question, what year is it?" Leia asked.

"19 BBY," Padme answered.

Leia gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. She immediately turned to Luke and started whispering in his ear. Ani and Padme were super confused and started staring at their companions.

"Luke, they could be you-know-who and you-know-who-else. This would be about the right time and wasn't Anakin the name Ben gave you?" Leia whispered to her brother.

"Yeah, that was the name," it was Luke's turn to gasp, "Do you think?"

"Do you remember what Anakin said about Padme and I. He said I was a spitting image of her! You look like Anakin too," She told him, her heart racing. She might have just met her birth parents. She wasn't sure if trusted Anakin yet. If he was the man they thought he was, he would eventually turn to the dark side.

They turned back to the couple.

"What was all that whispering about?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, just, I think, well, theForceSpheretookusbackintimeandnowwehavetohelpyou," Luke blurted out. Leia could surprisingly understand what in the world he was saying.

"Huh?" Anakin asked.


	3. Obi-Wan (Ch2)

They suddenly heard a door open and a droid walked in with a man. It was C-3PO and Obi-Wan.

"Anakin! I'm here!" Obi-Wan said

"Obi-Wan! It's so good to see you! Come sit down over here!" Padme told the aging Jedi Master.

"So are these two of the three kids you were telling me about?" Obi-Wan noticed that they could be related to Padme and Anakin. If he only knew how right he was.

"We apparently came here in a Force Sphere and traveled through time and/or space. And now we are here!" Leia told the man. Obi-Wan scratched his beard in thought. C-3PO came over.


End file.
